Mobile and fixed video surveillance systems are well known. Such systems are regularly utilized for a variety of reasons, including to monitor the activities and surroundings of employees of package delivery service companies and cash transport service companies, as well as to monitor activities within banks and stores, and at automated teller machines (ATMs). Most existing surveillance systems record video over a period of time and then store the video to a separate external memory device or to internal memory for later viewing. Where memory for storing surveillance video is limited in size, such memory may become full prior to storing new video or during the storage of new video. In such a case, the new video may be stored by overwriting the oldest stored video, such that video data for a most recent chosen time period is always stored in memory for later viewing.
Some business and government video surveillance systems, such as those in casinos or prisons, are monitored in real time by employees or contractors of the business or government. Such systems are costly to operate due to the need for regular or continual human interaction.
Other video surveillance systems are not configured to facilitate real-time human monitoring and instead store video for later viewing as discussed above. Few, if any, of those video surveillance systems perform real-time or near real-time object tracking and automated threat notification based thereon.